


do you like cake...?

by iwachily



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, making a cake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwachily/pseuds/iwachily
Summary: Kageyama shows up unannounced on Oikawa’s doorstep at 4 am with a box of vanilla cake mix, not actually expecting the former setter to answer.But when the older brunette shows up in the doorway, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and blinking back shuteye, his heart goes into overdrive all over again.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	do you like cake...?

**Author's Note:**

> i've reread this work so many times my eyes are starting to hurt... p_q  
> (guesstimate = 3-4 chapters of oikage being oblivious dorks in love ??)
> 
> enjoy !

Kageyama was somewhat of an insomniac.

He regretted to admit that his sleeping schedule was, to say the least, severely messed up—he slept through most of his classes, barely managing to keep his grades afloat. It wasn’t all that uncommon for him to wake up in random bursts throughout the night with an intense craving for snacks, or a simple desire to watch TV.

Tonight, it was mac ‘n’ cheese, because he’d dreamt about it in class. A scowl began to form on his face upon recalling what happened.

Kageyama had woken up in the middle of a lecture, wiping drool off of his mouth. He thought that was the end of it: obviously, he wasn’t yet fully aware of his classmates snickering beside him.

“King, how virtuous of you to join us! We all thought you were too busy screwing Oikawa in your dream.” His annoying seatmate, Tsukishima, teased.

Kageyama’s face twisted in horror, looking around him. 

“I what now?” His voice felt dry.

“Oi, Kageyama, you should be glad you talk in your sleep,” Hinata interjected. “What was it again? Something like _mmm, mmmm, mmm....”_

The lewdness of the sounds falling from his lips made Kageyama frown. Clearly even Kunimi appeared to be enjoying this behind them, pursing his lips to stifle his laughter. 

“I don’t see why I’d be dreaming about Oikawa, then,” Kageyama seemed genuinely disturbed. The others exchanged dubious looks, as if to ask, _how dense is this guy, really?_  
Just to clear up any more misunderstandings, he added, “It’s clear that I was dreaming about food.”

Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow. “Yup. Anyways, tell us, Kageyama, was Oikawa really the reason you decided to scrap going pro and pursue a teaching degree like the rest of us?”

The question caught the attention of the lanky, gray-haired guy sitting next to Hinata, Lev or something, who leaned in to hear more. Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows. Why was everyone suddenly interested in Oikawa and his choice of degree?

“I enjoy teaching, and it’s a stable salary,” He said matter-of-factly.

“More than he enjoys annoying Oikawa, apparently.” Kunimi suddenly added, to everyone’s surprise. “Last time he went to Seijoh, I told him to bring flowers.”

“Shut up!” Kageyama felt his cheeks growing hot.

“Would you look at that, the King turns into a red-faced mess when talking about his crush. How cute.” Tsukishima smirked over his shoulder, tapping away at his notes.

“But weren’t you dating Aika?” 

Of course, someone had to bring it up—that person being Hinata, who loved to compete—especially in sports and matters of height. Out of all people, _he obviously didn’t see any boundaries_ when it came to dating and relationships.

Kageyama had stiffened before opening his mouth to reply, but felt strangely relieved when someone else answered for him. “You know, if I had Oikawa’s attention, I would scrap any job or girlfriend in the world too,” Lev said.

“You can stop simping now, we can all see that you’re Russian and gay,” Tsukishima shot him a disgusted look. “Isn’t Oikawa practically a celebrity on the Seijoh campus? I’d watch out if I were you, King. All the teenage schoolgirls and schoolboys will be after you.”

“I don’t just go there to annoy him,” Kageyama retorted. He’d remembered how the older boy’s face had softened when he had asked to sit in during one of his lectures. “He’s just as good at teaching as he is at volleyball.”

The part about his campus fans had been true, though. Oikawa really was popular amongst the Seijoh students; though he wasn’t exactly followed around, many girls would swoon when he passed their classes, and, on a particular Valentine’s Day, Kageyama noted that his desk had been piled with sweets and chocolates. 

“Feel free to take some,” The brunette had gestured to the chocolates with a laugh. “Not as an attempt to brag, but I genuinely can’t finish those on my own.”

No need. Kageyama didn’t like sweets, but one look at them and he could tell most were hand-made. Whoever made them must have spent a lot of time crafting and putting detail into the chocolates, he thought. He could almost picture someone, hunched over their kitchen table, slaving hours and attempting to get the temperature just right in order to make something as simple or picturesque.  


It felt strange to examine them, like he was intruding on something completely private to Oikawa.

Watching Oikawa work diligently at his desk, glancing over his notes every now and then and looking over at him every once in a while to make sure he was doing alright—Kageyama wondered if he too, would have made him chocolates if he had the time.

“So, Kageyama, sacrificing his precious sleep hours to go see Oikawa teaching a bunch of grade-schooler kids,” Yamaguchi clapped his hands in thought. “Well, it’s possible. You probably see him as a kind of mentor, like those days back then when you were still so hung up on his serve.”

“I do. Besides annoying him I intend to learn a lot from him in the future.”

The thought made Hinata’s eyes light up. “Kageyama, really, then let me come too! You can’t be keeping all of that valuable teacher learning time to yourself, y’know.”

“It’d be too bothersome to let you tag along,” Kageyama glared. “Plus, I know for a fact that you’ll invite all your other friends. It’s not free-for-all.”

Hinata pouted at the comment, while Tsukishima laughed. “Sure sounds like you want that pretty teacher all to yourself.”

Kageyama turned to the blonde with a scowl. “It’s more time than you can get with your boyfriend, that’s for sure.” He nodded at Yamaguchi.

Before Tsukishima could reply with another one of his sardonic comments, Yamaguchi cut in, a deep blush settling on his cheeks. “Okay, okay, we get it, Kageyama. We’ll get back to our notes now.”

With that, everyone returned their gazes to their laptops; the class was about to wrap up in five minutes anyways.

 _Leave it to Yamaguchi to clear up a conversation,_ Kageyama thought, fingers brushing against a familiar box. Thinking it was a box of macaroni, he pulled it out right away, only to look at the name in dismay.

“Vanilla cake… mix?” His eyes widened in realization. _Ah. The cake he’d wanted to bake for his and Aika’s anniversary._

The sudden onslaught of memories almost made Kageyama want to puke and shove the box back into the cupboards. But then he remembered: _doesn’t Oikawa-san like sweets?_

And so he pulled out his phone from his pocket and texted Oikawa.

oikawa-san

**kageyama** [3:33 am]: u up?

 **kageyama** [3:33 am]: can i come over

 **kageyama** [3:34 am]: please oikawa-san im soooo lonely

_read: 3:34 am._

_oikawa-san is typing…_

**oikawa-san** [3:36 am]: it’s 3 am in the morning

 **oikawa-san** [3:36 am]: s my kouhai gunna b bringing something too

 **kageyama** [3:37 am]: condoms

 **oikawa-san** [3:39 am]: tobio-chan, u never fail to make the block button look so good !! ;)

 **kageyama** [3:39 am]: so can i come?

 **oikawa-san** [3:40 am]: only if u send me a voicemail to wake me up

 **kageyama** [3:42 am]: like what ????

_oikawa-san is typing…_

The dots seemed to go on forever. Kageyama watched as Oikawa appeared to retype his sentence, then erase it only to start typing again.

**oikawa-san** [3:45 am]: oikawa-senpaiiiiii i’m sooooo wholllyyy terrriblllyyy in loveeee with uuuuu nd ur awesome volleyball serves nd teaching skillsssss

Ugh... Kageyama wanted to roll his eyes at the text. _Oikawa-senpai?_ He’d sound like one of Oikawa’s many schoolgirl fans.

He read it out loud to himself softly, mouthing the words over and over again. “I’m so wholly, terribly, in love…”

Okay. Whatever. He pressed the record button and began recording.

“Oikawa-senpai, I’m so wholly, terribly in love with you, and—” 

To his shock, the voicemail cut off and sent right away. 

It took a while to hit Kageyama that the time limit for each voicemail was only 15 seconds. He tapped at the voicemail frantically, hoping he could unsend it before the older boy could see.

_sending…_

The voicemail had no unsend button while sending. The younger boy swore under his breath, waiting as if his life depended on it. If Oikawa heard that, no doubt, he’d be disgusted; it really didn’t take a genius to tell that their chances of getting together were virtually few to none. 

_sending…_

Kageyama stared at the message in fear, finger hovering just over where the unsend button was meant to be. Maybe, just this once, if the gods didn’t truly hate him, they’d spare him just this one bit, he prayed. 

_sent: 3:46 am._

_No no no no no no—!_

_read: 3:46 am._  
_played: 3:46 am._

Panicked, Kageyama quickly finished the sentence. “—your volleyball serves and teaching skills!” 

He found himself covering his face in embarrassment as soon as the second voicemail finished, nearly slamming his phone onto the counter. The younger boy found himself panting against the granite surface, a dull throbbing in his ears. 

That’s it, Kageyama thought. _My life is over._ He bit his lip, gaze falling on the cake mix box by the sink. _I might as well throw the whole thing away now._

 _It’s okay, Tobio,_ he tried to reassure himself. _It’s just a voicemail, and Oikawa-san probably knew there was a cut-off and that that wasn’t intentional, right? He’ll pass right by over it, everything will be the same as before._

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Kageyama took it out right away and opened the chat, saving himself from any further agony.

_**oikawa-san** [3:50 am]: you’re in luck, my cute kouhai! i might like you too 😳_


End file.
